


Hogwarts Academy of Studies

by Goody_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 99.99 percent sure no one die, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Bottom Draco, Dracos a little bitch, Drarry, Harry thinks hes the shit, I know the ages are wrong, I love Oliver Wood OMF, I'm changing ages, James Potter Lives, Lily Lives, M/M, Normal Life, Oliver is, Rons not a goalie/keeper, Top Harry, cus it's close to qudditch i guess, harrys got siblings, i turned it off, im getting distracted, im listening to blackbear, its hard to concentrate, lucius is a bitch, shes still a bitch, sirius is in this cus hes fucking amazing, so is lupin, sorry - Freeform, they play soccer, umbridge is in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goody_Malfoy/pseuds/Goody_Malfoy
Summary: Life is pretty simple for one, Harry James Potter, he's got a little sister named Haley who's going into the 7th grade and a brother name Henry going into 6th, his mom and dad treat him and his siblings with love and shower them with kindness. Junior year is like any other year,except Harry's the soccer team's captain, and one of the best strikers in the county, and is getting scouts already from multiple colleges, but there's competition.Draco Lucius Malfoy, the best sweeper in the county giving Harry a run for his money, he may not play the same position as him but most colleges don't take more then one player from the same school. Draco's home is quiet, his dad doesn't seem to care or even want to care about his son's skill in the sport, he mom seems to be always "busy" with work.They have two things in common, their love for the sport and their hatred for each other.prompts are open on my tumblr (goodymalfoy) also just go follow it i just made a new and had to delete my old one :(https://goodymalfoy.tumblr.com/





	1. Chapter 1

The Starters:

#7 Harry Potter-Striker

#11 Cedric Diggory-Striker

#2 Draco Malfoy-Sweeper

#10 Fred Weasley-Right Mid

#12 George Weasley-Left Mid

#13 Marcus Flint-Center Mid

#8 Oliver Wood-Goalie/keeper

#6 Ron Weasley-Stopper

#16 Adrian Pucey-Center Mid

#9 Micheal McManus-Left Defense

#4 Jason Samuels-Right Defense

 

Coach made it increasingly difficult to make Boys Varsity, no doubt only a mere 16 boys made it onto varsity, even getting onto JV was pretty hard 20 were on the team, 36 out of the 73 boys that tried out made onto a team. Which was why it was most impressive when Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy made it onto the school's Varsity team. But it wasn't that surprising they both breathed ate and drank soccer, they practically were the sport. 

For Harry, soccer was truly everything, when he was young, his parents Lily and James wanted their son to be whoever he wanted to be, if he showed interest in something, and wanted to do it, you bet your sweet arse the Potters' let their son do it, and their other children. So at the young age of 3 they bought him a soccer ball and let him run around kicking it through the goal James set up from his youth. They truly encouraged it as for one thing James was a center-mid when he went to Hogwarts. Secondly as said before they encouraged and believed their children could do anything they wanted and who were they to stop them. 

As soon as Harry was old enough to start on a rec team, they let him, outshining all of his team. At 11 they found him a private travel team, that he started along with the rec team. And of course Harry wanted to play on the middle school, team, and of course he made it, three teams seemed like a lot for one kid but Harry kept pushing through. 

Lily and James were the parents that always showed up dressed in the team's colors, cheering on their son, it killed James every time work kept him late. They always wanted to show up, because that's the type of people the Potters were.

The same could not be said for the Malfoys. Lucius and Narcissa, never really showed a loving interest for their only son. It was always about whether or not Draco embarrassed the family name. He started at private school, in preschool, always the best and most expensive teachers for the Malfoys. Draco loved soccer, and begged to play, but the answer was always no. One day Narcissa spoke up claiming it would keep him active and busy. So the reason he played soccer was to keep him busy.

So at 4 they started him with private lessons, his parents didn't seemed very interested when his coach came in to tell them their son was one of the most talented pupils he had coached. Draco grew bitter despite everyone else, and their encouragement, he wanted his parents. So he got better, he practiced more and more so that his parents would notice but they never seemed to care. 

Harry's talent really seemed to come naturally, of course practice did help, but it was mostly pure talent and skill. For Draco his talent, came from anger and hours of hard laborious practice. Which is a reason a rift came between them, Draco was angry that the talent just came to him, but he was furious his parents encouraged him, unlike Draco's. So that was the start of what some would call a rivalry between the two boys.

~~~~~~~

Harry's cleats were marking their place in the ground, as he ran up the field, dribbling close to his feet, looking up around to make sure no one was in his way, before passing to George Weasley, but the pass was short and the opposing team, came to intercept the pass, Harry groaned, as #17 took a shot. Draco ran up from the top of the Goalie box and booted it to the other half's 18. Harry chased after it, pounding his feet into the ground sprinting up to catch up from his spot at the half mark, he swept in and scored another point for Hogwarts. The game ended 2 and a half minutes later, the score 5-2, making them 6-0, another win. This was one of the best teams the school had seen for awhile. However despite their win Harry was fuming. 

"What the bloody hell Malfoy" He shouted.

Draco sneered "What"

"You need to work on your power kicks"

"They seem to be pretty powerful" He scoffed

"That's the fucking problem"

"Last time I checked you still scored, and we still won. No need to get your panties in a twist because of your lack of skills on the field"

"Shut up-"

"-Boys! Stop this nonsense" Their coach ran over shouting "Stop arguing"

"Draco started it" 

"I most certainly did not"

"I don't give a damn about who started it" Their coach snarled "I care about unity between the team, and you two are always causing a rift. I don't care if you two are the captains I will not hesitate to bench you both". he paused "For an entire game" 

They both nodded in understanding and left to grab their bags trading each other looks of vengeance. Harry walked over to his mother. Draco stared at him as he started his walk over to his car.

"Hi Harry"! Lily smiled "Something wrong"

"Draco's being a twat" 

Lily sighed "Of course he is" she said laughing.

"What"?

"When you were little I used to hear a lot about the goals you scored during the game now all I hear is about how Draco did this during the game, or Draco did that" She giggled. Harry grew red and humphed "What" 

"I'm not obsessing over Draco"

"I never said you were" She smiled brightly "Now give me your stuff I'll bring it home, you take your car and go celebrate with the Weasley's, and I'm sure you want to see the end of Ginny's game right"? She winked. 

He smiled and walked over to the JV field where Ginny was, everyone knew she would make Varsity next year when she was a junior she was amazing. Sure he wanted to see her play they were dating. But in all honesty he just wanted to go home.

He made it over and smiled at her, as she ran up to take a shot, the goalie caught it, and Harry along with others chorused an 'awww'. He yelled "Nice shot Ginny"

When the game ended they had lost 4-3, a close game Ginny come off the field sprouting a frown but smiled when she saw Harry. "Hi"

"Hey, want to come with Ron and me, and probably George and Fred we're getting some food."

"Sure let me just tell mum" 

Harry waited and swung his keys, before walking with Ginny to his car. The Weasley's brothers all shared one car, that used to be Percy's and then the twin's, but they sometimes gave Ron a ride. Usually Harry drove him to school. But today Ron got a ride with the twins. 

They made it to a Pizzahut, and met Fred George and Ron inside, where they got two large pizzas, and talked about their games, and of course Harry brought up what a little git Draco was. Ron talked about Oliver's save, in the first half and how next year he wanted to go out for keeper. 

Ginny got a ride home with her brothers which left Harry alone in the car, he turned the radio on, to The Strokes. "Last nite" Was on. 

When he got home both his parents were asleep. Which left Harry alone once more but this time with his thoughts. Why did he care so much about Draco?

~~~~~~~~

Thank You all so much for Reading !!!! Tell me what you think, comments and kudos are appreciated and I hope you enjoyed. I'm trying to think of good Jobs for the parents so any ideas are also appreciated. Thanks again -Sam


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry took a little while, I like to really review them, also been going through a minor breakdown, but tbh when am I not? haha.
> 
> I'm listening to Post Malone and it's putting me in a mood man.....
> 
> Also this is gonna be like a flashback to James and Lily and a little more on the boys family, and Lucius and Narcissa.
> 
> READ THIS ///// DO NOT SKIP OVER THIS ///// PLEASE READ  
> AHAHHHHAHHAHAHAHAHAAH  
> my phone is getting taken away along with my computer so i have no access to technology for god knows how long which fucking sucks donkey balls mannnn.  
> so this draft is only partially edited and written, meaning THIS DRAFT IS NOT COMPLETE and poorly edited on my part. it sucks mannnnn, i'm honestly really upset.  
> but i didn't want to keep you lovlies waiting so here's this partially written piece of trash.  
> the reason i've choosen to upload this is because if i don't post it now the draft will no longer be here in 21 days. and my dad usually keeps my electronics forever, i hate it he should at least put an amount of time on the punishment, smh.

Draco approached his car, taking his time as he walked at a leisurely pace. The game had been okay, but it's hard to concentrate while running backwards, when the star striker's ass is right there. I mean come on, have you ever tried running backwards? On its own it's pretty difficult to look out for other players, and the goal post if you go too far. Now try running attempting to concentrate on not colliding with fellow team members, and your opponents, as a perfect ass, and human is in front of you. But Draco couldn't date Potter. Why?

Because everyone knew who Harry Potter was, he was like this superstar, even if he didn't play soccer, everyone would have known who he was, thanks to James Potter. James was a superstar athlete, he had three friends he was loyal to, married the girl he had a crush on since, freshmen year. 

James had gone to private school, for all of his education, excluding kindergarten, and starting at 1st grade. Lily had gone to public school, the family not having much money, until Lily had gotten a scholarship to attend Hogwarts Academy of Studies, a free ride courtesy of, Principal Albus Dumbledore. Of course the Evans still had to pay for the school uniform, but that was little considering their daughter was attending a elite private school. 

The school, only gave out so many scholarships, for so many people, for so many reasons. Lily had achieved hers for her outstanding grades, and preservation in classes, and Unified arts. Petunia Evans, did not excel in her classes, she just wasn't like her sister. Now Petunia was not a bad student, and she was not a bad person, however the family seemed to look over their other daughters skills and talents and focused on the daughter who, was always a good topic starter, when it came to family events. As we've said Petunia was not a bad person, but the family's neglect of her talents, took to her causing her to grow bitter and resentful, causing a woman, who was not particularly the nicest woman you've met.

James saw her the first day and took a liking to her, pointing her out, to his friends, Remus, Peter, and his best friend Sirius. Sirius was still close to the family to this day, he was Harry's Godfather, Haley's Godfather was Peter, and Henry's was Remus. 

Lily wouldn't agree to go out with him until junior year, and the way she agreed was not the way a lot of love stories go. Lily's sarcasm was the reason the two were married, on the soccer field, Sirius and Peter kept asking if she would ever go out with Jame's. Pestering her over and over again. It was a big playoff game, so Remus was announcing plays of the game when,he said this,

"And the opposing team takes the ball before, our own center mid, JAMES POTTER, comes in a steals it, right on mate, passes it to, Blalinkski". Sirius and Peter were laughing as they walked over to where the microphone was set up. Sirius leaned and whispered to Remus. "New word in, from Lily Evans, 'If James can score 17 goals, I will go out with him'" James looked over to where Lily was sitting, he smirked and winked at her. Remus burst out laughing, "Don't look so cocky you'll never do it"

At half time James was at 10 out of the 17 he needed, no one had seemed him play this hard before, Lily blushed each time he scored, she tried to hide her excitement whenever he came close to scoring. Once he reached 14 she stopped hiding it, and drew #9 and JP on her cheeks, in the teams colors. Just in time for homecoming, because with 10 seconds left James slammed the ball into the net scoring number 17.  

Lily jumped up and ran to the field, and James picked her up laughing and hugging her, before, kissing her right there in the middle of the field, in front of half the staff.

They eloped when they, turned 23, and had Harry shortly after, right before Lily turned 24.

Lily and Petunia didn't talk much, The Dursleys came over for thanksgiving, to drop in, say 'hello', and Christmas to drop off a present, or two to Lily. Not James or the kids, they didn't like her very much. They left giving Harry, Henry and Haley, a disgusted look before Dudley could try and say hello, that stopped once he turned 7, and the same look his father and mother carried on their faces when the Potter's were around became etched upon his face as well. 

Life was happy for everyone. Lily became a teacher after completing her 6 years of schooling to achieve her masters degree. She taught 1st grade, because she loved teaching young kids, after a couple years, she started teaching 4th grade saying they were more mature, her attitude changing towards six year olds, when you have little ones at home.

James went into police force, he loved being out and stopping crime, and the bad people of the world. He became a detective, and the head of his department. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AHH

**hopefully you've read the notes at the top and understand i wanted this chapter to actually be like 4,000 words long and really get into depth however i cannot (and i'm really pissed 'bout that)**

**but i really hope you enjoy what i have done, and i'm very sorry to say it could possibly be months until i upload again, and if i do it will be in short bursts but i promise that i am not going to forget this work, because you guys are the best and i really enjoy writing this story.**

**comments,kudos, and suggestions are strongly encouraged and appreciated !!!! :))))))))))))**

**love you guys !! i'm gonna miss you**


	3. "Trouble on my left, Trouble on my right"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, stole my laptop back kinda, (input mission impossible music @Catreader) so i'm just gonna keep it for awhile i mean im supposed to get it back in a week anyways which is much better then my usual punishments, although my dads gonna keep my phone longer because i smashed it and he's rambling on about how he doesn't have the money to buy me a new phone when it's only like 50 bucks to fix a iphone 5c (the screen)
> 
> but time to update my friends :)))
> 
> I'm gonna be naming this chapters by song names/lyrics, this one is Trouble by cage the elephant  
> theyre a fan-fucking-tastic band alright? probably one of my favorites so listen to them.

_Draco_

_Draco_

The ongoing chorus of words going through his head, it's all Harry could think about. It seemed to be the Harry was living this double life where by day he was calm,cool, and collected, but by night, well, he was this new person all together, this person, who couldn't shake this boy out of his head, this horrible, mean, nasty,beautiful boy. Fuck. Draco fucking Malfoy, why couldn't he get him out of his head, this had happened before. It was like Harry was telling everyone-including himself-about how terrible, Draco was, but deep down he wanted to be with him all the day. He was telling himself that he didn't care about him, but just last night at practice, Draco had fallen forward onto his knee. Harry rushed over to check and see if he was okay, but was greeted with a mislay 'What do you care Potter' . Which shouldn't bother him, all he had been to Draco these past three years was Potter. But somehow Harry caught feeli-no he hadn't. There was no way in hell that Harry Potter was a poof, he had a girlfriend. Ginny. Now there was a big problem, a big piece of trouble slipping into the cracks, into Harry's life. 

Why was it a problem if he wasn't gay. This was so confusing, he was attracted to Ginny wasn't he. Wasn't he? Oh god, he was a poof, sure Ginny was beautiful, but more in the way you look at a little sister, or a close friend. Like Hermonie, Harry thought she was pretty but he wouldn't date her, well of course he wouldn't date her. HE"S GAY!? God this was so god damn confusing to him, he'd never been attracted to girls, that much he guessed, but he also had never been attracted to guys either. 

It's not like Harry could just talk to his parents about it, even if he felt remotely comfortable talking to them about this kind of stuff, you could never get decent about of alone time with one of them, because one of his siblings always needed them. Henry was constantly complaining he needed time with soccer, or James and Lily were telling him to be quiet with those video games. Haley was begging for more makeup, saying she was a growing girl and persuaded the attention towards her. 

He had to find someone who he could trust at the school. There was one person, or well two people.....

~~~~~~~

George and Fred Weasley. They weren't gay, as they put it, they were, Bi-Curious. They had been since eighth grade, when Oliver Wood transferred to their middle school. Come on who didn't love Oliver Freaking Wood. It was great, they hooked up for awhile, nothing more then a couple handjobs, then a few blowjobs, and soon the whole package, they faded away, but Oliver was kind of greedy he kept coming back for more, they wouldn't talk much for awhile, but he always seemed to come back.

Almost the entire Senior Year knew about the twins, not everyone knew about Oliver, but it wasn't like he was deliberately hiding anything, unlike the redheaded twins he didn't go around telling everyone about everytime someone even thought about touching their junk.

Harry was skeptical about going to them about this, he didn't want anyone to know, especially Ron or Ginny, and he was going to their older siblings for advice. Stupid. 

~~~~~~~~~

2 dozen cleats pounded on the grass, taking their last of two laps for their sprinting exercise. Beginning of practice was always about endurance and making sure you could last running at the same pace for a longer period of time. Depending on the mood Coach was in it could be anywhere from 4 to 10 minutes. Harry was at the top of his teammates, by a while, but Draco was coming up from behind on Harry's tail, beating him by barely a foot. 

Insted of being mad Harry felt kind of proud of him, then Draco turned around and looked at Harry's blushing face. 

"What's wrong with you Potter, the run too much" He laughed.

"Nothing's wrong Dr-Malfoy" He didn't want him to give the knowledge that he started calling him Draco around other people and in his head. When did that even happen?

"Whatever, I won't be at practice, next Tuesday-"

"Why" Harry interrupted

"None of your bloody business why. As I was saying I won't be here next Tuesday, and I wanted you to know, on Wednesday we have a game, so you'll have to give the little speech with do alone."

"Ye-eah"

"What's wrong with you" He smirked shaking his head, walking away while slinging his back over his right shoulder, carrying his soccer bag in his hand.

Harry hung his head back and sighed. Jesus Christ, what was wrong with him? He wasn't saying he didn't like Draco. However it would be a hell of a lot easier if he didn't, and then he wouldn't have to deal with these, weird emotions he was feeling. Couldn't he just go back to hating Draco, like the good old days, where everything seemed fine and normal. 

~~~~~~~~

What was wrong with him. He played it smooth that time, but it was only a matter of time until Harry was going to notice that one Draco Malfoy was head over heels, for Harry James Potter. God it was pathetic wasn't it.

Draco made his way across the field trying to keep his face from blushing further, and trying to keep himself from looking back at Harry. He made it to his car far enough Harry couldn't make out Draco's face but close, enough Draco could look at Harry and look at him, rest his head back and lay his back against the bench. There they were both sitting there looking at eachother, but not realizing the other was looking at him.

So Draco took his car, and pulled out of the parking lot, he had to get home so he could study and do his homework, then probably lock himself in his room. Shutting out the insufferable bickering his parents were yet again bound to be doing once Draco managed to get home if this traffic would fucking hurry the fuck up. Lucius was probably whining about how his paperwork was screwed up, or 'how was he supposed to get elected next term, if Narcissa didn't do her part and make him look good, instead of a goddamn fool'. There was always some problem with Draco's parents. 

You'd think they'd get a divorce or something! But no, Narcissa was cold, she was immune to his shouting. She sat there quietly and only spoke when Lucius instructed her to answer him, or when someone dialed the phone at the office, and even then most of the calls were directed to Lucius. 

Draco's life was really fucking perfect wasn't it?

~~~~~~~~~~

"Whatcha staring at their huh Harry"? The twins appeared from behind the bench laughing when they saw Harry jump. 

"Nothing" He sputtered 

"You Sure" Fred asked smirking

"Because you seem to looking pretty hard at something" George finished 

"It's nothing"

"Okay what ever you say golden boy" They smirked

"Wait. Fred, George"

"Yes"?

"I need to ask you something. Kind of serious" He paused and the twins stopped nudging each other in their little playful manner. "How'd you know you were....you....know......gay"

"Well Harry, I knew because I was just so incredibly dashing and handsome I couldn't limit myself to only one sex" Fred smiled

"I'm serious guys" 

"Okay" George broke in. "We can't really dictate to one part in time but around eighth grade when we were really serious about it. Also Oliver Woods great arse really helped me decided personally."

"Yeah" Fred agreed "We didn't decide, but it also didn't just happen over night you know? It took awhile, but I guess I was BI" He emphasized the word bi "for pretty decent amount of time until I just was looking ol' Ollie over there, and kind of went 'shit I'm a poof man'"

"Yep, and luckily Fred was feeling the same way when I asked him about it." George laughed "About the same person for godsake too"

"Oh okay" Harry mused "So...."

"Confusing" The twins asked. 

"Not really" He said "It makes sense".

"Glad we can be of service, George lets go" He nodded his head in determination. 

"Wait" The twins looked back.

"You can't tell anyone about this I don't want anyone to know especially Ginny or Ron".

"Oh man Ginny" George breathed in through his teeth "Well are you gay or bi, cus you don't even have to tell Ginny then"

"George, he's gay, come on and you know exactly who it's for" Fred laughed "Just don't let Ginny get too restless when you tell her, be careful" 

"AHHH" George agreed nodding his head "Ol' Draco my father will hear about this Malfoy"

"What no" Harry shouted.

"Bye Harry" George said "Fred"

"Bye Harry"

"Wait" Harry said again, but the twins either couldn't or were pretending not to hear him. God he had to break up with Ginny.

~~~~~~~~~

"DINNER WEASLEYS" Molly shouted at the bottom of the steps, before making her way back into the kitchen to start serving up plates, for her children.

Once, Fred,George,Ron, and Ginny were seated they started eating, Arthur came in once everyone had their plate and taken their first bite. Not too late was he, but also not on time. 

"Well kids" Molly spoke looking around the table "How was school, any plans, games"

"We have a game next Wednesday" Ron said through a mouthful of chicken, which Molly just shook her head to sighing.

"At 4"? She asked.

"Yeah" He answered this time his food before speaking. 

"Yeah and Malfoy won't be at practice next Tuesday" Fred said

"Good" Ron said laughing 

"Ronald" Molly said sternly even though she didn't have much tolerance for the boy either.

"Homecomings coming up" Ginny said excited "I hope Harry will ask me" Molly smiled, and Ron rolled his eyes, the twins who were usually quick to a joke about their relationship just looked down at their plates stuffing their mouths with potatoes so they wouldn't have to speak. 

"Fred,George what's wrong" Ron asked

"Uhhh" George looked around 

"Nothing" Fred butted in "Just hungry you know growing boys"

"Just had practice too" Ron Said 

"YES" They both shouted "That too" They nodded

"Boys" Molly looked at them bewildered "You were fine, until we brought up Harry. Is he alright"?

"JUST PEACHY" They looked at eachother "Thanks for dinner mum really enjoyed it" 

"Hey Fred Let's pass around the soccer ball, or go for a run"

"Yeah George, let's do that" And they bolted out the door, before they came back grabbed the ball, and kissed their mom on the cheek.

"What's wrong with them" Arthur said.

"They're trouble" Molly sighed "Up to something. Who wants more green beans"?

~~~~~~~~~

Harry dropped his keys in the dish next to the door, as he came inside. 

"HI HARRY" Henry came running to the door, his shirt was muddy so he must of just came from soccer as well. Henry played defense, once he got onto the A team instead of the B he would probably start playing the same position as Draco, a sweeper. 

"Hi Henry" He smiled at his little brother

"I have game tomorrow are you coming"

"Yeah I don't have practice tomorrow, maybe I'll get some of the boys on my team to come and watch your game"

"Really. That would be great" He smiled "The middle school has a dance after too Mum says I can go, but she and Dad can't give me a ride"

"I'll take you" 

"Thank you Harry" He smiled "I might ask this girl named Emily, she's on the volleyball team"

"Really"

"Yeah"

"HARRY" Haley came down the stairs, she had just finished undoing her ponytail, from practice. "This boy Chase asked me out today,and not just to the dance, but to date" 

"Wow" Harry laughed "Does Dad or Mom know yet" 

"Mom does" She smiled and her and Henry followed him to the kitchen and the three of them sat at the bar stools at the kitchen counter. They all had a granola bar and a Gatorade.

"Hey kids" Lily smiled as she walked into the kitchen from the living room "Harry you're home earlier then usual, nothing to get up to at the highschool. Or has the high of finally having your own car finally wear off"?

"Nah. it didn't" He laughed "So Haley has a boyfriend named Chase huh"?

"Yep" Lily muttered "My kids are growing up and Henry you're asking out a girl named Emily"

"No" Henry answered "I'm just asking her to the dance, and Dad knows about that, unlike everything with Chase" they started bickering.

Lily looked up at the ceiling with a pleading gesture "Why did I have three kids" She said joking

"Because you love me" Jame came up behind her grabbing her waist and kissing her cheek.

"EWWWW" Haley and Henry said together.

"DAD" Henry yelled "HALEY'S GOING OUT WITH A BOY NAMED CHASE"

"I know" James laughed "Do you guys really think you're mother keeps secrets from me" Lily laughed 

Harry smiled at his family his parents still deeply in love, and his siblings annoying at times, but who couldn't love them? It wasn't the right time to tell them why distrust the peace and love the family had. He had to wait awhile until he told them, now wasn't the right time.

But would there ever be a right time?

~~~~~~~~~~

THANK YOU!!! its done folks i've finished this master piece *MAW*

Comments kudos and suggestions are appreciated and taken into consideration. 

I hope you all liked this chapter, I have many ideas, don't worry this is the first step to our boys being together a little hint Henry is a sweeper so is Draco so just keep that in mind ;). 

Also if you have any prompts you want me to write just leave it as a comment, and i'll respond and get to it. Thank you once again.


	4. "My heart feels cold as ice, but it's anybody's guess"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!! I'm so fucking sorry but I keep getting in trouble for shit. But don't worry I'm not gonna let it get to me I can't update a lot but I'm updating I'm gonna do this guys. You mean so much I love you all so much.
> 
> The whole Dr. Snape thing came from this bitchass science teacher at my school named Dr.Dodge who littearly hates me-and I'm not even in his class!!!
> 
> but he will give you a lunch detention if you call him Mr. 
> 
> So Dr. Severus Snape is inspired by a bitchy Science teacher

Harry walked up to his room after a post school, post practice snack. Draco wouldn't be at practice next Tuesday, he'd be there for the game, so that was a good thing. Harry was just so confused. He looked around at his room, it was pretty nice. The walls were painted a blue that resembled on of a mid-day sky, with a twin sized bed pushed up against his wall by the window, tucked away in the corner. He had a couch on the other side of the cluttered floor where, He, Ron and Hermonie would sit and do homework, when his siblings were taking up the counter tops in the kitchen. There was his closest and desk, piled high with homework. His walls had pictures of soccer players like Messi and Suraez. The team colors of his school-red and gold-stood on his walls with HAOS banners and a team jersey that read Potter on it hung on the center of the wall next to two local London bands posters.

"Dinner Harry"!

"Coming Mom"

Harry jogged down the staircase, coming to enjoy dinner with his family. Lilly looked at her eldest son her mother instinct told her something was wrong. On the outside he didn't seemed that off-when he knew you were watching of course. But Lily knew. She knew when to look. She knew that everytime he was using that fake smile that he was dying on the inside. He seemed alright to everyone else but he was barely picking at his Chicken Parm-one of his favorites. 

Lily needed to know what was going on. But how would she find out.

~~~~~~~~~

Draco woke up at 5:00 every single morning of his life to start the same routine he had always done. He woke at 5 and started his half hour jog around the family garden, the thirty minutes let him go around once if he just jogged. Starting after his jog he took a fifteen minute shower an went downstairs at 5:45 where one of his maids would have an egg sandwhich and orange juice waiting for him at the obnoxiously long dinning room table. He'd do any homework or studying he needed to do then headed out at 6, it take twenty five minutes to get to school but he would of course take his fifteen minute detour to grab lunch at the grocery store. Arriving at school at 6:40 was annoying but he'd exercise more by walking around the track listening to music until the first bell at 7:20.

It was certainly annoying to people like Pansy and Blaise when Draco wouldn't strive from his schedule and ride with the two of them, but that was his schedule and god dammit he was going to stick to 'that bloody schedule of his'.   
~~~~~~~~~

Harry was having a shit day. He woke up late. Practically flying and never touching the pavement as he sped to school, this is what he gets for thinking he'd only hit snooze once. His brother and sister didn't bother to wake him up and instead of the usual drive from him they took the bus. He got to school at fucking 7:18 and had two minutes to get to Snape's Chem Lab that started at 'Precisely 7:20 A.M' like what did the bloody sucker think, they were going to show up to the school at seven at night. Harry thanked god for his running abilities and ran all the way across campus to his lab.

Sitting his ass down at the very same time Dr. Severus Snape walked into class. The guy was a nightmere, Harry couldn't tell you the amount of times he had gotten lunch detentions from that guy for calling him Mr Snape.

"You will all have a partner for this lab. Which will begin now. Directions are on the board. Begin" He voice drawled out.

Ron and Harry paired up per usual. Ron seemed rather cheerful that morning for the fact they had a lab that was 60% of their grade. Harry was barely awake but Ron was this buttery ball of fucking sunshine that morning. Which really got onto Harry's nerve.

"What are you so cheerful for"

"Nothing what's your problem"

"What's my problem" Harry snapped "Your the one practically singing over there"

"Shut up Harry. No one's as perfect as you" The boys shot glares at each other as they worked in absolute silence. Ron walked out without saying goodbye and Harry didn't mind it gave him so peace and quiet as he made his way to World Literature. 

~~~~~~~~~

Getting through the day was pretty easy considering Harry complained of a headache and slept through his Algebra quiz, and health class. Going to his brother's game was a relief and before driving across the street to the middle school, Harry drove to the gas station for an energy drink and doughnut. He bought a Gatorade and candy bar for both Henry and Haley, then made his way to the green as the game was just starting. His parents were there and a couple kids from his team as well. Haley had a longer practice going on then went into watch her friend's volleyball game. His stomach lept when he saw Ginny across the field and wave to him. He was going to have to do something about this problem. He didn't want to call her that but it was a problem. A pretty big problem. 

At Half time Henry came running over to him, graciously taking the food and drink from his older brother's hands. "Brady and Chris said they would bring me to their house and the dance. Can I go? Can I go?"

Lily smiled at James "Of course"

Harry smirked as well and spoke up "So you don't need a ride then"?

"Nah, Brady's mom will bring me-I said that, oh and I tucked away a stay over bag for tonight in your car mum. In knew this would happen and I'm prepared that's good though right?" He didn't wait for a response and just kept going. "Also did you see that amazing save I just made, like two seconds before the whistle blew. And Harry Draco's here and saw it and can you believe it! He didn't say anything but he still saw it. He's like the best player-besides you-on the varsity team. Man I can't wait to see him play on Wednesday. Oh Yeah practice got canceled on Wednesday. Coaches wife has a C-Section that day." That's the thing with Henry he doesn't shut up and once he get's going he doesn't stop.

Harry's face dropped at the mention of Draco. He didn't realize that Henry looked up to him as a player that much. Harry didn't notice it but his mother caught it. And that's when Lily knew. She figured out what was bothering her boy, she didn't ever think he was. But it all made sense. The way he was jumpy, and always looked worse at the mention of dating, or why he always rambled on and on about that Draco Malfoy. Lily didn't care that her son was gay, but did he have to like the Politician's son?

Lily smiled "Well Henry have fun and you better get back to the game" She paused then added "And treat Emily like the gentleman you are"

James laughed "Gentleman. Since when is our son ever a gentleman."

The game tied 3-3 but they were still in high spirits. Henry gave his parents and brother a hug before running off with his mates. Lily and James took their car and said goodbye to Harry figuring he would off with his friends or Ginny. Harry did go over to Ginny, however it was not to ask her to the homecoming dance.

Ginny smiled and she was filled with joy at the sight of her lover. She frowned when she saw Harry's face that of remorse and almost pity, along with fright.

"Hi Harry" She titled her head to the read questionably "Everything alright"?

"Not really" He rubbed his forearm

"You're not cheating on me are you" She went wide eyed. Harry shook his head "Well alright. Tell me we can get through this".

"Ummm not really to that either" He paused "You see I kind of have to brea-" He looked behind Ginny where the Twins stood listening. "Fred George would you mind to leave"

"I don't care about those idiots you dickhead" She shouted which left the Twins to running to their beaten down car, knowing what their sister was like angry and it was not the nice girl everyone seemed to know. 

"I just need to explain-"

"Alright explain then. Explain why your ending a perfectly good relationship. When there's no cheating and no fighting nothing is wrong in this. Except now of course" She scoffed. 

"I'm not attracted to you" 

"Excuse me"

"No no" he panicked what was he going to say. God dammit "You're beautiful it's just" 3.....2....1 "I'm gay-fuck"

"Your what" 

I'm I---um I'm-"

"Yeah I know what you are. So what am I a beard, what was only three months ago. Did you fake that. Then again it was pretty fast. Heh, wow your a poofer. So you like arse fucking then".

"I uh"

"Just shut up Harry" She laughed again "I though we were something. Guess not. Have fun, when every knows this, cus I'm a very talkative person aren't I"

"Ginny don't"

"'Ginny don't'" She mocked "Your love is like ice, you heart too. Like stone. I don't want everyone to think I was dumped for whatever bullshit reason the golden boy comes up with alright. So sorry but this is the way life works people were gonna find out sooner or later. Why not now"? 

"Ginny"

She started to tear up-Harry too. But she wiped hers away he let them fall down his face curving his jaw and falling onto his sweatshirt. "Leave. just leave Harry. Have a good life. I hate you" She walked to the car wiping away one last tear and climbed in the back. 

Harry watched her going before whispering 'Ginny' just one more time and hung his head back. 

Why not now?

~~~~~~~~~

Draco headed home to see four men at the dinning room table with his parents. Narcissa was typing what each man said onto her laptop. Draco was ready to say hello when he heard the topic of 'those pesky homosexuals' by one of the men. 

"Fredrick" He heard his father laugh lightly "We're Republicans. We don't go into that stuff" The people at the table laughed those laughs that made you want to choke yourself. "Anyways you know how I stand on the subject. No. It's wrong. Men and Men don't walk hand and hand. One of the many Malfoy beliefs. Why Narcissa and Bellatrix have a sister that married another woman, I don't believe we've spoken to her in quite some time" They all laughed again.

Draco took the back staircase to his room, knowing that he didn't want to hear anymore of the many Malfoy beliefs. He wish he could meet his other Aunt. She was probably a lovely woman. Bellatrix talked to much unlike his mother who never talked, besides she also was just a bitch. 

So Draco did what he did best. He hid away in his room pretending he didn't know anyone but himself existed and talk three showers a day where all he did was sit with his legs to his pale chest the water hitting his back as he stared at the white wall. The soft piano in the background. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The school was in full blown riot when they found THE Harry Potter was gay. The news was spread by Friday night just hours after Ginny Weasley and him had broken up. The twins were each slapped twice when Ginny found out that they had known her boyfriend was gay and didn't tell her. Ron was shocked and Hermonie said she was a little suprised but Harry was unpredictable but not really consider his unpredictability was so predictable. 

Harry didn't tell his family what was happening and stayed in his room drinking his dad's rum up. He didn't need to check his phone to know by all the phone buzzing he was getting that his secret was out. It sucked but Ginny was right-what no she wasn't. Why not now? Umm how about the fact that Harry had figured out just days before that who he was. But now the entire Sophomore, Junior and Senior class knew he liked Dick. So what. Fuck 'em. 

Harry had clearly had too much liquor, but it was either going to school hungover or explaining to his mother and father, why half the liquor cabinet was empty and his breathe smelled that strong scent of rum. So hungover to school it was. Fun!

Draco spent most of his time in the shower next to his bedroom, so he didn't have the time to check his phone. Monday morning however he was finishing up his run when Blaise called. 

"Blaise I'm in a routine. What do you want"

"I don't care about your routine. HARRY POTTER'S GAY DRACO! BLOODY GAY" He laughed "Can you believe it. Draco. Draco??" 

Draco hung up the phone smiling. He pinched himself and pinched himself again. Fuck his routine. Harry potter was gay!!!

~~~~~~~~

 

Thank you guys!!! LOVE YOu so much!!!!


	5. "Collecting names of lovers, that went wrong"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song-"Youth",Daughter
> 
> Hey I'm back, I've been trying to write and I am,but then I write and look back and go "Well this fucking sucks" and delete the entire chapter :).
> 
> But here's some good shit before this draft gets deleted.

Three days, three days, and no one said anything. The first day Harry expected something but, no, just silence. That was weird, of course it wasn't as weird or slightly disturbing by the next days that followed. For two days nothing went happened.

Did people just think, that if they pretended they hadn't been complete assholes and ignored him, everything would go back to normal. Well for two days that actually went well, it was normal. The teams Wednesday game went well and they won, continuing their streak, of no defeats. Then all shit hit the fan. Why? Because he's fucking Harry Potter that's why.

Truth be told it was really four days, without, anything huge. Except Thursday some Senior tripped Harry in the hall, but he'd probably had no idea who he had actually tripped. So on Friday Harry came into school ready for a normal day, it was normal at first. Normal in fact meant normal, nothing was different, girls still stared at him hoping to be with him, Ron and Hermonie talked with him daily, and his Soccer friends respected him, of course there was the weight of not holding his sexuality from everyone. Then again he had only hid it for two or three days before being forced out of the closet.

Harry finished packing his things form practice up, and was ready to get in his car and head home, when Oliver Wood came up to him.

"HI"

"Hey Wood" He smiled at his teammate, Oliver was always there for everyone on the team, ready to help teach someone keeper, skills, if they wanted to learn, or he would miss a game. Harry looked up to me, trusted him completely. Maybe that extra trust is what made the next thing that happened happen. How Harry ended up snogging his team's Goalie. One shouldn't bore you with the conversation that took place next, and frankly Harry couldn't remember really. It was like he blinked and was in the passengers' side of Oliver's car.

Once they had finished a quick dinner, they sat in the car, parked far from others, Oliver kissed him. It started slow and sweet, Harry opened his mouth and let Oliver's tongue intertwine with his own,cupping his cheek, his lips becoming swollen from the kiss. They broke free, and Harry felt kisses down the side of his neck, letting his head fall back,as Wood kissed his collarbone and came back up to look Harry in the eyes. 

"Wow"

Oliver laughed "Yeah"

"So what even was that" Harry couldn't possibly remember correctly that his friend had just kissed him, he hadn't right? He didn't know what to do, he couldn't date a teammate people would think he was bias, plus he had just broken up with Ginny, and everything was big ball of confusion shifting around in his mind and leading him to make the worst and most idiotic mistakes someone could think of in a lifetime. 

"Well I don't know, but I kissed you" He laughed again before becoming serious "Harry I really like you, you know. Maybe we could do something like this again" There it was.

"Oliver" He began 

"What"

"I like you too" The older boy smiled, before flattening his mouth with what came next "But we can't date or anything, I just-"

"It's alright" He smiled weakly "I understand" 

Harry sat uncomfortably in the car, before Oliver spoke again. "I'll bring you home"

"No I'll walk to my car"

"We're closer to your house then your car"

"Then I'll walk to my car" Nothing would be more cringe worthy thing looking back and remembering sitting in the car with someone you just snogged for ten minutes, in complete silence. What would make it worse would be someone would try and lighten the mood by playing music thus, making sure whatever songs played would the be ruined for the both of them. So instead Harry decided that rejecting the boy again would be better then ruining some good music. Good priorities right?

~~~~~~~~

Walking home from the restaurant, meant no car, and no car meant bus. Which was torture device in itself. But again insuring someone didn't ruin the Strokes for Harry was much more important then comfort of your car and your pride when boarding the bus.

~~~~~~~~

Word travels fast in high-school. You saw it when the news of Potter being gay came to rise in Hogwart's Halls. So the news Oliver Wood snogging Harry Potter also traveled around the school like nobody's business. 

And one Draco Malfoy was not happy, with any of it. It was stupid to think, that the person who hated him most would like him, but it seemed less idiotic when the news of Harry being gay came to light. However people would still argue that someone should not get heated over the fact of someone else snogging someone. Especially when they was no romantic connection to either person. 

But maybe you're forgetting that Draco was practicality head over heels in love with Harry James Potter.

So he was angry about not being the first boy to kiss Harry, so one could only imagine how furious he was, when he found out he wasn't the first boy to shag Harry either.

~~~~~~~~

Hey, Thanks for reading guys :)  
Really like where this is going, if you have any prompts leave them on my tumblr (Goody_Malfoy) or on here. Comments and kudos appreciated.


End file.
